


Dawn's Loving

by mary_emzee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Fluff, Somnophilia, look i kept this secret but i wanna post it now lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_emzee/pseuds/mary_emzee
Summary: Ignis takes you under the cover of night.He takes you again at the dawn of the new day.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136





	Dawn's Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Just shameless smut between Ignis and Reader because I'm a thot.
> 
> I actually wrote this a while back but never really found the motivation to post it. But I guess why not now. My mind works weird.

The dawn started to peak through the windows. Slowly, Ignis woke up and saw you still sleeping. A fond smile appeared on his face as he patted your cheek. His hand slowly trailed down your body, and he remembered the night before. How you sung for him like a beautiful songbird. The way your body moved against him. Faces flushed with pleasure.

The memory caused a frenzy in him. You were so beautiful in the cover of night… but what about during the light of the dawn?

Before he knew it, he had tossed the covers away from your body. He gave his cock a few pumps as he spread your legs wide and apart, situating himself between them. You looked so lovely…

It really wasn’t like him to be so… debauched. But you were so beautiful. He prepped you by rubbing your clit gently, allowing your juices to start flowing and your folds to swell with your body’s natural reaction to stimulation. Then he spread your folds open and started to lick them, tasting your sweet nectar. You had always tasted exquisite to him, like the sweetest honey… he groaned slightly. He looked to see if you were stirring. He could see a slight flush on your face. Was that from his actions… or were you dreaming?

He then sat up and moved close to you. He shifted your legs so they were closed, but still exposing your soaking cunt to him. He then adjusted himself so he was between your legs, placing his cock at your entrance. Then he started to grind against your folds.

Ignis made a soft huff. He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed you, badly. He gently penetrated your warmth. “Ah…” he moaned softly. He started to move his hips, ever so slowly, savoring your tightness.

“Mmmm…” you moaned softly. But you remained asleep. A smug idea came to Ignis. How many orgasms could he draw from your sleeping body before you awoke?

He continued to thrust into your body until he could feel your body tremble and your juices leaking out from your wetness. That’s one, he thought to himself. Perhaps he could draw out two more from you? He continued to languidly thrust into you, rubbing your clit gently, and your body trembled a few more times. But you did not awaken. Your soft, drowsy moans filled the air.

He held his own release back, wanting to see you clearly. After the third orgasm, he knew it was time to wake you up. He started to increase the pace of his thrusts until he was outright smacking his hips against you. That forced your eyes open, though just a bit, and you let out a sleepy moan.

“…I-Ignis…” you slurred.

“Good morning, darling,” he cooed.

At that moment, he let himself go, and he filled himself to the hilt. You felt the sensation of his hot seed filling you up, and you moaned. When he slowly pulled out, his cum dribbled out from your pussy. Panting above you, he admired you, hands gently cradling your face. You slowly blinked, gaze refocusing. “Ignis?”

“I apologize for coming onto you while you slept.”

“N-No, it’s fine… I just didn’t expect you to initiate it… I mean, I thought you weren’t…”

“I just needed time to think and plan it.”

He leaned down to kiss you. “I love you, darling.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't realize, yes, they talked about it beforehand but Ignis didn't seem interested (to Reader's perspective). Which is why she was surprised he went for it. But it worked out well, don't you think?


End file.
